gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Jaguar XJ220 '92
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Jaguar |year = 1992 |drivetrain = |engine = Jaguar/TWR AJV6 twin turbo |torque = 475.2 lb-ft |power = 542 BHP |pp = 563 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4860 mm |width = 2000 mm |height = 1150 mm |displacement = 3498cc |gt6type = |aspiration = Turbo }} The Jaguar XJ220 '92 is a supercar once produced by Jaguar. The car is one of the company's fastest vehicles to date, claimed to be capable of a top speed of 220 mph (which during the early '90s was a nearly unheard-of speed in road cars), hence the "220" in the name. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game since Gran Turismo 2 (where it appeared as the Jaguar XJ220 GT Race Car), with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. It also has a race car variant: the Jaguar XJ220 LM Race Car. Colors The player can choose sixteen colors upon buying this car: * Titanium Metallic * Mistral Metallic * Meteorite Metallic * Seafrost Metallic * Spindrift Solid * Topaz Metallic * Alpine Metallic * Emerald Metallic * British Racing Green * Carnival Metallic * Madeira Metallic * Amaranth Metallic * Antigua Metallic * Sapphire Metallic * Westminster Blue * Anthracite Metallic In-game description "Jaguar's road-going Group C car, which held the highest top-speed record for a production car in its day." Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Jaguar Special Cars dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. In this game, this car is called Jaguar XJ220 GT Race Car. GT3 This car can be bought at the Jaguar dealership for 780,000 Credits. Alternatively, it can be acquired by winning the Mistral 78 Laps. It has a 1/4 chance (25% probability) to come as a prize car. GT4 This car can be bought at the Jaguar Legendary Cars Dealership for 749,140 Credits. It is the second most expensive road car in the game, falling behind the Nissan R390 GT1 Road Car (costing 1,000,000 Credits). GTPSP This car can be purchased for 749,140 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Jaguar XJ220 '92 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 539,432 Credits. It is a Level 14 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 749,140 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *The Jaguar XJ220 and its racing variant in the game make the same power figures at 542 BHP and 474.91 lb-ft. This would suggest that the engine is unmodified in the race car despite the built-in custom transmission. Pictures -R-Jaguar_XJ220_GT_Race_Car.jpg|A Jaguar XJ220 with racing modifications applied. It can be considered as an early incarnation of the Jaguar XJ220 LM Race Car, first seen as a separate car in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. File:Bj22nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Fastest production cars Category:Jaguar Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Supercars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 14 Cars